Rapunzel
|occupation = Princess of Corona |allies = Pascal (best friend) Eugene Fitzherbert (husband) Maximus (best friend) Gothel (formerly) Queen King Cassandra Varian (formerly) |enemies = Gothel Varian |abilities = Original Powers Healing abilities (via her 70 ft hair) Return those to life Catch things from a distance Ensnare people in Act as strong ropes for climbing New Abilities Erect an orbicular shield Catch things like a whip from a distance Act as a robe for climbing Destroying objects (via decaying incantation) Creating and or destroying infinite universes and dimensions Time manipulation (via Sun drop and speed) Resurrection Moon Rocks manipulation (temporarily) Sunlight and Moonlight manipulation Existence erasure Soul Manipulation Flight Immortality Life drain/absorption Sun Aura Moon Aura Death Embodiment Indestructible hair |weapons = Frying pan |animation = Tangled Tangled Ever After |voice = Mandy Moore |books = }} Princess Rapunzel is the daughter of the king and queen of Corona. She was born with healing abilities due to her mother's ingestion of a magic flower prior to giving birth. Rapunzel was kidnapped by Mother Gothel, who had coveted the magic flower for centuries and was desperate for its power to remain youthful and was subsequently locked in a tower for eighteen years with a chameleon, Pascal, as her only companion. In those years, Rapunzel came to realize that her birthday coincided with a phenomenon in which floating lights entered the sky and it became her dream to view the spectacle, though she met opposition from Gothel. However, on the day prior to her eighteenth birthday, Rapunzel met a thief named Eugene, who ultimately not only helped her realize her dream, but also her status as Corona's lost princess. During their adventure, Rapunzel and Eugene fell in love and after a few years, they married. History Early life Before Rapunzel was born, her mother was fed a magic flower to cure an illness. As a result of her mother consuming the flower, Rapunzel was born with its healing properties. She spent very little time with her parents, who gave her a crown and released a floating lantern to celebrate her birth 12 or 24 of may. Mother Gothel, who had hid the flower for her personal use prior to its harvesting, was desperate for its power to retain her youth and broke into the baby's room as she slept. When Rapunzel's amazing golden hair began to glow at the casting of the healing incantation, Gothel attempted to cut a strand of the hair. However, Gothel realized that the magic was bound to Rapunzel and kidnapped her, despite the child's cries. For the next eighteen years, Rapunzel was confined to a tower and remained unaware of her origins. She was raised by Gothel, who was determined not to lose the healing of the flower again; when Rapunzel expressed her desire to leave the tower, she was told that the outside world was a dangerous place filled with selfish individuals who sought the power of her hair. Though she befriended a chameleon, Pascal and developed many hobbies, such as reading and painting, Rapunzel remained fascinated with the thought of leaving the tower, particularly due to the annual appearance of floating lights that coincided with her birthday. Bold request On the day prior to her eighteenth birthday, Rapunzel played hide-and-seek with Pascal, who grew tired of the game and desired to venture outside of the tower. Initially, Rapunzel was optimistic about being confined to the tower and tried to stay occupied with her chores and hobbies. But as the monotony of the tasks set in, Rapunzel began to long for seeing the world outside the tower and expressed her hope that Gothel would allow her to see the floating lights that year. Upon Gothel's return, Rapunzel had decided that she would ask about seeing the lights and hastily used her hair to pull her mother into the tower. She alluded to the fact that her birthday was the next day, but Gothel stated she was feeling "run-down" and asked Rapunzel to sing for her. However, Rapunzel remained determined, and after hastily invoking the healing incantation, she revealed that her birthday was tomorrow. When Rapunzel was told that her birthday was last year, she reminded Gothel that birthdays were annual occurrences and attempted to tell her what she wanted but ended up mumbling. After being reprimanded for speaking indistinctly, Rapunzel was able to openly express her desire to see the floating lights. Though Gothel attempted to convince her that the lights were simply stars, Rapunzel explained that she had charted the stars and saw that they remained constant, but the lights appeared only on her birthday. She pressed on, stating her belief that she felt connected to the event and needed to experience the lights first-hand. However, Gothel reminded Rapunzel of the dangers outside and, despite the latter's protests, insisted that "mother knows best". Accepting her mother's warnings, Rapunzel embraced Gothel and agreed to never mention leaving the tower again, though he was crestfallen about the outcome of her birthday request. The stranger While Gothel was away from the tower, a stranger climbed into the tower, prompting Rapunzel to strike him with a frying pan, rendering him unconscious. Though he initially hid behind a mannequin in fear, Rapunzel eventually confronted the stranger, prodding his head with the frying pan and checking his teeth to see if they were sharp. However, the man regained consciousness the f*, causing Rapunzel to strike him with the frying pan again. After several unsuccessful tries, she managed to hide the stranger in a closet, sealing the door with a chair. Pleased with her ability to take care of herself, Rapunzel turned to the stranger's satchel and pulled out the crown she wore as a baby, though she was unaware of what the item and its purpose were. Upon hearing Gothel announce her return, Rapunzel hastily hid the crown and paint from white shells for her in three days. As soon as Gothel vanished over the horizon, Rapunzel returned to her closet and secured a length of her hair to the handle to open the door, causing the stranger to fall out. Rapunzel then took the unconscious man and tied him to a chair with her hair. After failing to wake the stranger with other methods, Pascal managed to wake him by sticking a tongue into his ear. Abilities Regeneration and healing Having inherited the powers of a magic flower at birth, Rapunzel is able to heal various afflictions. Supposedly channeling the power of sun itself, once Rapunzel's hair is in contact with a living being, the hair scans the body for damage and reconstructs it on a cellular level as well as reverse aging to a certain degree. The subject must physically be in contact with the hair in order for the magic to work when the special song begins; her hair also emits a glowing golden yellow light when the magic activates. Even though she lost her hair powers, her tears are also revealed to have resurrective and healing powers as well. It is unknown if Rapunzel's body has the sun's regeneration abilities as well. Advanced strength and agility Due to years of confinement in the tower with her long hair, she has gained superior strength and agility, being able to perform acrobatic ability with relative ease as well as carrying all of her hair and another human being with her hair. Her hair is also exceptional stronger than most people's hair, possibly due to its powers. Other skills Due to the long years she spent in the tower, Rapunzel developed a variety of other skills. She possesses significant artistic skills, capable of painting the interior of her tower home with a depiction of the floating lanterns. She can also sculpt paper mache and pottery. Additionally, Rapunzel is a proficient guitarist. She is also a skilled combatant with a frying pan. Trivia * Rapunzel had seventy-five feet of hair.The Art of Tangled, page 66 "Creative Conditioning: Detangling Seventy-five Feet of Hair" * She appears with Flynn in "Frozen" prior to Elsa's coronation. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines